You Raise Me Up
by FallenAngelXWP
Summary: Summary: Tragedy strikes the students and teachers at William McKinley High School. How some will cope with the loss and how some will rise above the devastation. Set after the nationals win in 3x21.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or its characters; if I did Santana would have her own show…

**WARNING **This story is very emotional and very dark. I know this might be too soon to put up anything about gun violence in a school or even at all yet but this was in my head after watching April Showers so I had to share it. If you have not seen the movie then I suggest you do. IN NO WAY AM I CONDONING GUNS IN SCHOOLS. This story has death and character violence so don't read if you cannot handle it. **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Summary: **Tragedy strikes the students and teachers at William McKinley High School. How some will cope with the loss and how some will rise above the devastation. Set after the nationals win in 3x21.

* * *

**Prologue **

Tears, that's all anyone could see in the small gym in Little Lima Elementary. Tears from parents who got news of their children, tears from those who had no idea what happened to their love ones, and tears of joy during the long awaited reunion of those who were lucky. The scene was heart breaking for everyone who dared peer around them to take in the site. Students rushed around with fleeting hopes that their friends were here. That's why Brittany was here, this was the last refugee dwelling in the city that she hadn't checked yet.

The blonde walked aimlessly through the crowd of crying teachers and students, lightly pushing her way to the sign in table in the back of the gym with the tiny basketball hoops. a lone volunteer sat behind the large white table with a huge stack of sheets of papers with what Brittany assumed was names of all the people who came up to sign in. she stopped just shy of the table eyeing the woman with long dark hair shoved in a messy bun, she took a second to clear her already hoarse throat, "excuse me I was wondering if my friend came by here?"

The woman peered up from the sheet she was examining closely, when her voice caught in her throat. The blonde cheerleader looked terrible. Her hair was going every which way and her cheerios uniform was torn at the end, along with some dried crimson color liquid leading from the H in her uniform all the way down her leg to her once white shoes. The volunteers eyes grew wide at the site, "ar... are you alright?" she asked scared of getting the reply

Brittany shook her head no, "I need to find my friend can you help me?"

The woman's heart nearly broke at the slight crack in the young girl's voice. Taking in a deep breath she nodded, "yes of course, what is your friends name?" she asked preparing herself to look through the large stack of papers with the name of everyone who had arrived earlier.

"Santana Lopez, she is about this high," she brought her hand up to her shoulder. "She has long dark hair pulled up in a high pony, and… and she is Lebanese, wearing the same thing I have on."

The woman smiled sadly at the show she just got from the cheerleader, and then she turned her attention to the L pile for the young woman this blonde was talking about. After finishing the pile the Volunteer's smile faded and she closed her eyes. This could not be happening, she thought to herself. Letting out the breath she didn't know she was holding, she peered up at the blonde with sad wet eyes, "I… I'm s sorry," was all she could say before Brittany turned and walked away.

She hurried her steps to almost a run and before she knew it she ran into someone almost sending them flying.

"Hey watch it… Oh my God Brittany!" Quinn yelled before throwing her arms around the taller blonde. "You're alright, I prayed so much for you and Santana." After saying that she let the cheerleader go noticing for the first time the tears flowing from her bright blue eye. "Oh honey its okay, it's over now, they got him." She said while rubbing her hands up and down Brittany's arms.

The tall blonde just continued to sob uncontrollably letting the last twelve hour you all at once. Quinn wrapped her small arms around her and just stood there holding the weepy woman.

They don't know how long they stayed like that, it could have been hours but the blondes didn't mind. After what happened nothing really did anymore. Quinn peered around Brittany and for the first time a thought popped in her head, "Hey B," she whispered, "Where is Santana? I know she left the Choir room searching for you." All Brittany could do was shrug her shoulders. The shorter blonde pulled away and stared into her blue Eyes. "Britt…"

"I don't know…" the tall blonde began to sob again.

Quinn's eyes grew wide, grabbing her phone from her pocket; she slid the lock screen and pressed 2.

Ring…

Ring…

Ring…

Ring…

_Hi obviously I didn't answer my Phone who knows maybe I'll give you a call back, yours truly Santana…_

Beep.

* * *

***** REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH WELCOME. *****


End file.
